Tick, Tock, goes the Clock- Even for the Doctor
by Ford.Ye.Fiji
Summary: The Doctor dies in 'Let's Kill Hitler.' And doesn't come back. A massive paradox ensues and Melody makes a choice, despite the end of the universe, to save the Doctor. One-shot!


**A/N: So, this one-shot is just a shameless excuse for saying how awesome the Doctor is. Also, the quotes have something to do with each sentence. It could be as simple as the TARDIS was in this sentence now a quote about the TARDIS. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! If I did, River Song wouldn't have died. **

The Doctor was dead. His mouth slightly open and his brown lashes resting delicately on his pale skin. Amelia's bottom lip trembled as she smoothed his floppy fringe. Rory squeezed her shoulders in comfort.

"Doctor. Come on. Come back to us."

More tears slipped down her cheeks, and she looked at Melody out of the corner of her eye.

_"The corner of your eye. The one place you never wanna look."_

Melody was her daughter! Amelia still loved her. Melody looked lost. And then a huge tremble enveloped the room.

"What's happening!?" Amelia screamed.

Rory pulled her tight. Amy though, was still clutching the Doctor's hand like a lifeline. The TARDIS wheezed and groaned and then a sort of projection shimmered into existence outside of the TARDIS. It was 'Sexy.'

_"Except she's a woman and she's my TARDIS." "WHAT?" "She's my TARDIS except she's a woman. AND she's my TARDIS." "What? Did you wish REALLY hard?" "Shut up, not like that!"_

"Oh, OH, OH! I knew this would happen! I knew it would! Someone save him- I can't- the thi- all of time and space! I can't stop it!"

Sexy disappeared for a second and then reappeared again.

"Help! It's coming apart!"

"What is?"

"All of time and space! The skin of the universe! Its collapsing!"

"What? Why?!"

"A paradox. A huge paradox. It's being ripped to shreds, if he isn't saved soon all is lost!"

Sexy disappeared again. Cracks appeared on the cold marble below Amy's feet.

_"What if you were really old, and really kind and lonely, your whole race dead. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry."_

Amelia smiled through her tears. "We're all going to die. It's fitting. The Doctor's dying and he decides to go out with a bang, well... Not dying. He's... dead."

Amelia choked on those last words. Rory looked at Melody and beckoned her closer. Melody closed her eyes and shook her head full of golden curls.

"I never got to tell this River Song what he thought of her."

Amelia paid no heed and instead looked at that beautiful blue thing that was the TARDIS. Cracks lined it wooden shell and it was emitting a terrible screaming noise.

_"Raggedy Man, I remember you, and YOU'RE *LATE* FOR MY WEDDING!" "Amy, what is it?" "Something old, something new, something borrowed, and... Something blue." "It's the Doctor! How could we forget the Doctor?" "Okay, Doctor, did I surprise you this time?" "Eh, yeah, completely astonished. Never expected that- Hello! I'm Amelia's imaginary friend!"_

W- who was River Song?"

Amy looked at Melody, infinite sadness in her eyes then, those same eyes spotted the robotic model that had been full of little people of herself.

Did she really look that pale?

_"Well, at least I'm not a time-traveling, shape-shifting, robot operated by miniaturized cross people. Which I've got to admit, I didn't see coming."_

Amelia pulled herself up and glared at herself.

"You're still working and I'm still family. Show me, River Song."

Robotic Amelia transformed into a smirking curly-blond haired woman. Her tan skin glowed against the gray dress and her boots. A white gun was tucked into a belt at her side.

Melody gasped.

_"Ooh! Doctor! You soniced her!"_

She looked at the body of the Doctor and it seemed time stood still when Melody's hands started to glow.

"Tell me, the Doctor, is he worth it?"

"W- what?" Rory stammered.

_"All that horror and war and death and pain and being the last of it's kind only made it kinder."_

_"Oh, big, big mistake, really huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there's one thing you never, ever put in a trap."_

_"And what would that be, sir?"_

_"Me."_

_"We didn't make a difference at all."_

_"I wouldn't say that. The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. Hey. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice-verse, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things or make them unimportant."_

_"Okay. One more, just one: is this world protected? You're not the first to have come here. Oh, there have been so, so many. And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them? Hello, I'm the Doctor. Basically. RUN."_

_"Hey, look at this. Got my spaceship, got my boys. So, my work here is done!"_

_"We are NOT her boys!" _

_"Yeah, we are."_

_"Yeah, we are."_

_"Amy, I NEED you to trust me. Now, more than ever. Otherwise this is never going to work."_

_"Have you met monsters before?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Are you scared of them?"_

_"No. They're scared of me."_

Amelia seized on this straw of hope and grasped it with all her might.

"Yes! Yes, he's worth it."

The building shook, dust rained down, and Amelia swore she could see a crack in time widening as the universe unraveled. Mel- no, River Song leaned down by the Doctor and placed both her glowing hands on either side of his head.

The Doctor gasped awake and the cracks started closing. The Doctor, though was still unaware of the trouble he had almost caused.

"River? No, what?"

"Hello, Sweetie."

River smiled and kissed him as a bright golden glow surrounded the pair of them. When the light disappeared the Doctor was holding an unconscious River. Everything was as it had been right before he had died. No cracks, no hurt TARDIS, no dust or debris. The only thing that remained to remind them of the trouble the Doctor's death would have caused was a memory.

Amelia threw herself upon the Doctor and enveloped him in a hug. The Doctor raised his eyebrows in question at Rory and Rory rolled his eyes.

"You idiot."

And then he joined them in the hug. The Doctor took this as consent and hugged Amelia and Rory back. River was still tucked between them. A weird family, but a family nonetheless.

_"Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day. Not today. Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days nobody dies at all. Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair and the Doctor comes to call, everybody lives."_

**A/N: I know that last quote doesn't come until later. Meh. :)**


End file.
